


Werewolves Anonymous

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mention/Conversations of:, No it doesn't have them IN it - but they talk about it a lot, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds and joins a forum about werewolves, then proceeds to make friends with someone online over a conversation about werewolves having knots. Little does he know, the other person is Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something me and Barb RPed WAY back in the day, and never got around to doing anything with. So I snipped it near the end and turned it into a one-shot, yaaaay. That means that: More is NOT to come.

It seemed, as of late, that Peter was on Derek's back more and more about taking his role as an Alpha seriously, instead of embarrassing the Hale name - telling him he needed to take control and not depend on those around him so much to help with things like obtaining information and knowledge. Peter commented that it was an alpha's place to be five steps ahead, not to have his betas teaching **him** things, instead.

His uncle had a point, to a certain extent, things were liable to get done more efficiently if you did them yourself. It was bad enough that most of his pack never took him seriously. Still though, the idea of wasting time on a computer for research seemed a little pointless when he could easily have Stiles do it.

Derek had been using Peter's laptop to scour forums. A lot of the stuff he read was bullshit, some of the stuff was true and other things, he really had no clue about.

The majority of the forums he went through were a joke, most of the information falsified - all of it embarrassing to werewolves, really. Only one caught his attention; **Werewolves Anonymous** , all of the information he encountered on that forum was legitimate - which led him to believe whomever ran the site knew what they were talking about. Either that or it was a werewolf, regardless, it wouldn't hurt to join - so he did.

It was a little aggravating, going through the process of joining, uploading an avatar and entering information. Derek didn't upload a picture of himself, just one of a black wolf. As far as his information went, he kept it minimal, changed his name for privacy purposes, avoided entering any information about himself and chose a username - **IrritableAlpha** \- Stiles would probably get a kick out of it if he knew.

Derek was about to log out - the joining process alone was enough to make him want to pull his hair out - when he saw a specific topic, someone rambling on about how they didn't think werewolves actually had knots and that it was exclusive to dogs or wolves in general.

The alpha stifled a chuckle before commenting on it, correcting the original poster - letting them know that werewolves do, in fact, have knots. Or at least that Alpha's do, anyways, Betas and Omegas usually didn't, unless they were born werewolves.

* * *

Stiles had called it a night on WoW pretty early, much to the dismay of his guildies. Using his spare time before bed to do some late night browsing of a Werewolf forum he was a part of, instead of leveling his Priest like he probably should be. He commented on a few newbie posts and some inquiries in the faq - since he was a moderator.

He raised his brow at a thread in the 'Lycanthrope Biology and Reproduction' section. **C4WerewolfBite** was constantly asking about completely inappropriate things on the forums, so the post didn’t surprise him.

Considering they were a forum about Werewolves, avoiding anything above PG-13 was next to impossible. But _knots? Really?_ That was almost **taboo** , to mention the thing out loud.

The next couple comments responded the exact way he’d suspected, ‘ _ewww, knots_ ’, and ‘ _are we really gonna go here?_ ’. But the third reply had him turning completely in his chair and clicking the ‘quote’ button at once. Not only was the post well written and versed, but it was careful - and exact.

Stiles found himself putting his finger to his lip as he pondered his response.

‘ _You sound like you know what you’re talking about, **IrritableAlpha**. I’m guessing you’ve done a bit more reading than most here._

 _And to **C4WerewolfBite** , it’s not a completely unorthodox theory, is it? I’m not going to say what I think personally, but I agree with **IrritableAlpha** , it makes sense. Plus it makes for amusing fanfics._’

* * *

No sooner than Derek had commented on the thread, someone else by the name of **147LbsOfSarcasm** commented as well and was talking to Derek directly.

The alpha snorted and looked down to his lap before typing out his response, informing whomever it was that reading had nothing to do with it and that he had 'reliable sources' - knots weren't just a theory. And by reliable sources, he meant his own dick, of course.

Derek sat there for a few minutes before adding more, inquiring about said _fanfics_ before posting his response.

* * *

“Oh **really** ,” Stiles grinned as he read the response.

He considered the person's words, ignoring the other comments on the post. He locked the conversation and sent **IrritableAlpha** a personal message.

‘ _Ppl have a tendency to get rly snippy and sensitive when talking about knots, so I locked the post. I wouldn’t mind talking to you about it personally tho. You seem to know a lot about Werewolves, and you say you have reliable sources, huh? I won’t ask too much there. ; )_  
 _As for fanfics, there’s all KINDS of knotting fics, depends on what movies or tv serieses you watch, or some original stories too like on Wattpad or Fictionpress. Ppl write them a lot, but fans of knotting are... Scarce - and shy._ ’

* * *

Derek ran his hand over the scruff on his jaw as he read the personal message, trying not to smile stupidly at the screen as his fingers typed out a quick response.

' _I'd say people who get so sensitive over such things are probably under the impression that Werewolves are a myth, it's understandable. And I do know a lot about Werewolves, but there's a reason for that... perhaps a conversation for another time. As for the fanfiction, I'm afraid that was something I was completely oblivious to until now. But now that I know it exists, I may have to see just what it is exactly you're talking about. It's a shame that people treat the topic like it's taboo._ '

* * *

‘ _Ppl treat **everything** like it’s taboo. Hell, they use to treat twins like it was taboo. Knotting is something that gets under ppl’s skin, I guess, but isn’t that the point? ; )_  
 _Anyways, I have a[knot rec list](http://theofficialstereklibrary.tumblr.com/post/32922309993/we-do-have-knotting-tag-and-a-mating-tag-so-make) on my tumblr, if you wanna do some late night reading. It **might** be an obsession of mine, a little - ok, a lot. I might have written a few things myself..._  
 _I’m not going to ask about your knowledge of Werewolves, but it’s comforting to know that they DO have knots, I’d be so horribly disappointed if they didn’t. I have a few friends that might know more than I do, personally, but I can never get up the nerve to ask them about knots. Like I said, it’s taboo, and considering they live in my home town, it wouldn’t stop at them, if they had a negative reaction._ ’

Stiles sent his reply, side glancing the time on his monitor, he had some time to kill still, and spent the next few minutes waiting for the response by going back through the forum and replying to a few more posts.

* * *

Derek took it upon himself to look at the person's personal information, taking away from it the knowledge of the person's name - _Genim_ , which was a little odd. The alpha was just going to assume that _Genim_ was a male, until he said otherwise.

' _You're obsessed with knots and knotting? Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but I'm assuming you're human... correct? It's unfortunate that you can't ask your friends about it. But then again, you're friends might not know as much as you think - an Alpha would probably be the only one able to answer any questions correctly, unless you have friends that have been knotted. It's definitely been a pleasure talking with you, Genim._ '

The alpha wasn't concerned with how much information he disclosed, it was the internet and most of his personal information was falsified. Besides, whoever this Genim guy was, he seemed interested enough - it wouldn't hurt to indulge him a little.

* * *

Stiles chuckled to himself at the end of the pm - someone was snooping around his personal info.

‘ _Lol, well yeah, I’m ‘human’, ty for breaking **that** barrier, now I think it’s safe to assume that we BOTH know Werewolves are real. Ok, yes, I’m human, and obsessed with knotting, shush._  
 _There’s a pack in my home town, and trust me, they’d know. The Alpha would, at least, but he’s so srsly hard to talk to. I think if I asked him, either he’d stand there stunned and mortified before giving me some blandly sarcastic response, or smash my head into something rly, rly hard, for getting the nerve up to ask him._  
 _Since you’ve referred to me as a ‘human’, I’m gonna go on a limb and guess that you’re not?_ ’

* * *

' _A human obsessed with knotting, that's... fascinating, to say the least. The reaction you'd expect from the Alpha you know isn't exactly that far off from how I'd probably react, perhaps it's just an Alpha thing. Maybe you should try dropping subtle hints for him, if he's an Alpha, he should pick up what you're putting down pretty quickly. And if you do ask him, make sure you don't ask him while you're around other people._  
 _Also, no... I'm not human._ '

Derek sat there in silence, occasionally biting on his thumb nail as he awaited Genim's response. Something about the way this guy described his town's Alpha was oddly dead on, like he was describing Derek. Maybe it really was just an Alpha thing, it wasn't like he had a lot to go by.

* * *

‘ _Omg, no, I’m srsly not going to ask him. He might kill me. Like, I’m talking only death as an end result, I can’t see coming out of that alive. I’d either be completely mortified or dead, both kind of result in the same thing. And werewolves have strong senses, he might know exactly **why** I ask him certain things._  
 _Is a human obsessed with knotting SO unusual? It would make sense, wouldn’t it? Everyone has some kind of unusual fantasy. Considering everything I do during the day time, it might actually be normal. I mean, others write the fanfics, I’m definitely not alone, I’m just more aware of the actual reality of something like it being POSSIBLE._  
 _And, since you’re an alpha - or that’s what you seem to be hinting to - I can’t just ask you? ; )_ ’

* * *

' _I'm an Alpha, yeah. We do definitely have keen senses, most of the time it's an inconvenience though. Are you sweet on your Alpha or something, or just terrified of him in general? It's amusing that you're so close to your town pack, especially since most packs don't let human's get that close. Odd though, we sort of have a pack human as well. He's... well, he's something else - useful though. And if I'm being completely honest with you, it's not so much that it's unusual that you're obsessed with knotting - It's kind of hot is all. I haven't knotted anyone in years._ '

Derek could feel his dick hardening just thinking about it.

He was probably crossing some sort of boundary by discussing things of this nature with a complete stranger, he didn't care though. It wasn't often he could just open up and talk to someone without wanting to hit something or roll his eyes.

* * *

Stiles stared at the last sentence and swallowed. Jesus fucking Christ, to think that there was an actual **Alpha Werewolf** on the other side of the screen, talking to him. Stiles had to wonder why he came to the forums, why he’d joined and actually stuck his neck out in a - relatively - public place.

‘ _Well, from what I know, or understand rather, is that you guys seem to be able to turn them off? The senses, I mean. Or tone them down? The more you concentrate on them, the louder or sharper they are, yeah? I dunno, that’s what I’ve gathered._  
 _Uh, the Alpha here, he’s kind of distant from everyone, even the werewolves in his pack. I don’t rly know how I feel about him most of the time, it changes. But he’s a good person, I can tell that much. And he’s super fucking hot, so that helps. I’m not rly terrified of him or anything, intimidated, yes, but he’s protected me specifically a few times, so it makes me think he sees some kind of value in my life. XP_  
 _I’m not rly close to the pack, I just get involved a lot. I think I’m normally an inconvenience, but... I dunno, it’s weird, and no one rly talks to one another, lol._  
 _And can I just say asdfghjkl, that you think it’s hot a human likes knotting? Nice to know there are werewolves interested in humans for that kind of thing. ; ) Tho, you seem to have done it before, why the long wait, or is that too personal? This might be srsly boundary breaking, I don’t want to impose too much, just curious._ ’

* * *

' _You're not imposing, it's not often I can actually tolerate talking to people - so you're in luck. As for the senses, we can't turn them off. Down? Yeah, but it takes a whole hell of a lot of focus. I usually just act like I'm not picking up on things, like pheromones for example - it's easier to ignore it, saves everyone a load of embarrassment. I can relate to your Alpha, in more ways than one to be honest. Being an Alpha isn't really easy, most people think it's cake when it's not. And if you're close enough to know the pack and the secret in general, chances are that your Alpha considers you pack - I know I consider my human pack, we'd be lost without him._  
 _The knotting issue... I haven't knotted anyone in a long time mainly because it's slim picking, my pack is essentially divided off into couples, not to mention I'm their Alpha so that's kind of a no no. I tolerate people on the best of days, so I can't exactly see myself looking for someone to knot. Pity that you're God knows where, something tells me you wouldn't mind taking a knot._ '

Derek sighed a little, all this talking about knotting was seriously starting to fuck with him. There needed to be more people like Genim around, knot hungry humans willing to bend over and just take it.

* * *

Stiles shifted in his seat, face heating up. He could sit here and read fics about knotting all day long, but talking to someone that could actually do it, and having the guy hit on you? Holy shit, it was- _seriously?_ Stiles was getting hard, _seriously?_

‘ _I can’t begin to imagine some of the smells you guys pick up on, that must be hilarious some times tho. I know I’d srsly abuse the power, if I had it. Which is probably one of the reasons why I don’t._  
 _Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he DID consider me pack, at this point, we both have kind of been through a lot together. I hope he does. I mean, despite being completely un-relatable and uncooperative most of the time, I think he respects me. The feeling’s definitely mutual, he’s been through a lot, and he does what he can._  
 _As for your last comment, no, I probably wouldn’t be opposed, I mean... Knot that I have a problem, it’s just other things that would conflict? Humans, I know, always so complicated. XP But, if the situation presented itself, I think eighty percent of me wouldn’t be adverse to the idea of a one-night knot, lol.’_

He clicked send before he could back out, the guy was being up front, why couldn’t he?

* * *

' _Duly noted. Listen, I really enjoy talking to you, but as it stands it's getting late and I have things I need to do tomorrow.'_

Namely a pack meeting tomorrow morning since it was the weekend, but Genim didn't need to know that much.

 _'If this is too much, just say so... but, my number is 299-524-7328 - I really wouldn't mind getting a text or two from you. Goodnight, Genim._ '

* * *

It was actually weird getting someone’s phone number off the internet, especially considering they had only just... _Met? Was that the proper word?_ But the guy seemed genuine.

Stiles pulled his phone out as he finally glanced the other man’s profile, adding the name ‘ _Dale_ ’ to his library.

‘ _I know what you mean, I’ve got some things to do as well. Probably won’t get to bed til late anyways. Who needs sleep? I added you, tho, maybe I’ll surprise you some time tomorrow, lol._ ’

* * *

Derek smiled weakly at the response, fighting the urge to write something else back. At this rate they'd be talking all night, so he'd nip it in the bud and stop it while they were ahead. He closed the laptop and slid it off his lap and onto the bed beside him. It **was** late, so he could get his shower in the morning before the meet.

The alpha leaned over and turned the bedside lamp off, he moved back and rested his forearm over his eyes and tried his best to doze off - despite the annoying, persistent hardness bulging from his jeans from the thought of knotting a complete stranger.

* * *

Stiles had intended to sleep after the response, moving over to the bed and turning out the light, jacking off in the silence of the room... but afterwards, he couldn’t sleep at all. He got back up and flicked on the monitor once more. He spent nearly the next five hours reading knotting fics and it was all Dale’s fault.

He was groggy most of the next day, picking up a few books he’d ordered at the local store and pulling his phone out. It was midday, and maybe it was weird, but he figured one little text wouldn’t look **too** needy. Besides, it wasn’t like he could expect one from Dale first.

‘ _The forums have kind of exploded today, talking about knots on like every thread. I blame this on you. XP_ ’

* * *

The pack meet wasn't over anything really important, consisting of a little rough housing after they discussed a few things. Stiles didn't show up, but it wasn't like Derek expected anything more. He told Scott, on more than one occasion, to pass the message along to Stiles - to bring some old folk lore on werewolves so the pack could brush up on their history.

Stiles didn't show though, and Scott forgot to mention after the meeting was over that he may not have told Stiles at **all** \- 'he forgot to', that was his excuse. Scott told him where he could find Stiles, though, so that was where he went, with full intentions of extending the invitation personally.

The alpha stopped abruptly outside of the bookstore to pull his phone out of his pocket, the vibration letting him know he had a message. He glanced inside the store through the glass windows and inhaled deeply, even if he couldn't see Stiles from where he was standing - he could smell him, he was definitely in there somewhere.

Derek read the message and grinned, despite his shitty morning - he replied back before heading inside.

' _I'll take blame for that, proudly._ '

* * *

Stiles stood, drumming his fingers on the counter as the woman brought out the books he’d ordered, all neatly tied up together and she set them down, snipping the string with a pair of scissors before ringing them up.

He felt the soft, single buzz of his cell phone and pulled it back out, typing a quick response.

‘ _That also might be why I went to sleep super late this morning and woke up around eleven, that’s your fault too, btw._ ’

Derek found Stiles at the check out counter, which saved him from having to stalk aisles of books to find him. He propped is elbow on the counter and tilted his head to look at Stiles, face intimidating and shoulders squared in towards the younger man.

“Do you have our membership card?” The cashier asked as Derek walked up to them.

“Yeah-huh,” Stiles hit send and pocketed his phone, pulling his wallet out and handing over his card.

"Since Scott is the one to blame for your absence this morning, I won't rip your throat out. Although it wouldn't hurt for you to maybe inquire about pack meets so you'll know when to at least be present when you're needed," The alpha growled out, eyebrows raising as he glared at Stiles.

The younger man turned as Derek spoke and nodded for a moment before raising his hand, “Wait, I’m pack now? Since when? I... I haven’t heard anything about pack meets.”

The cashier spoke suddenly before Derek could respond, “That’ll be seventy-four dollars and fifteen cents. Are you two Larping?”

Derek turned to the cashier and grinned almost menacingly, "Do I look like the Larping type to you?" He snapped almost sarcastically.

The Alpha didn't wait for a response before turning his attention back to Stiles, he shrugged and tried acting nonchalantly about it. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and didn't think much of it, pulling it out and responding before answering Stiles.

' _Saying things like that will get you in trouble. I'm starting to think that's exactly what you want..._ '

Derek smiled weakly at the phone before sending the text, shoving it back into his pocket so that he could talk to Stiles. Whom, at this point, was looking at him a little odd.

"Doesn't matter," The werewolf said, grabbing Stiles's books for him, "I told Scott to tell you and clearly he's not even capable of that, he's got his head too far up Allison's ass."

Stiles felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket, but he ignored it this time, _wait... What?_ He turned to the poor cashier, paying her and taking Derek by the sleeve of his jacket, all but pulling him from the store, “Okay, first of all, I don’t even know how you know what LaRPing is, though your generation made it up, so I guess you get a pass on that one. And you could easily look the type, everyone looks the type for LaRPing."

"Secondly, you don’t have to act completely inhuman, you probably would’ve been better off agreeing and saying 'yes', I don’t think normal people know how else to conceive of ‘packs’.” His heart was racing as he considered the insistent buzzing in his pocket.

To distract Derek, he motioned to the books in the older man's arms, “I got those, so take a look and see if they're of any use, I hope so, because they were like seventy bucks,” then walked ahead of him, moving to his jeep as he pulled out his cell phone and typed out a super quick response before Derek could notice what he was doing.

‘ _Maybe, maybe knot._ ’

Derek just huffed and rolled his eyes at the majority of what Stiles said, following behind a little slower than usual. All of the books that the younger man purchased seemed to be exactly the type of thing that would've come in use at the pack meet earlier. The alpha's phone buzzed insistently from his pocket.

"Can you bring these next Saturday?" Derek asked as he moved up next to Stiles, giving the books back to him,"These would've been handy this morning."

The werewolf took a step back after handing the books off so that he could respond to Genim. He looked up at Stiles before tapping out a text of his own, furrowing his brows almost disapprovingly at the way Stiles was looking at him - he backed away a few more steps, holding his phone closely as he sent it.

' _You're lucky I can't get my hands on you..._ '

Stiles watched Derek thumb the front of his cellphone and swallowed, trying to keep himself calm, “Umm, you approve of them?” He raised his brow, “I did something right?” He would’ve been surprised at Derek’s comments, if he wasn’t having a fucking complete heart attack right that moment.

He opened his jeep door, setting the books in the passenger’s seat as he climbed in. He tapped his cellphone and read the response, feeling his stomach nearly bottom out. _Dale... Dale... As in Derek Hale. ‘ **DE** ’-rek Ha-‘ **LE** ’. Holy fucking-_

“Oh my god,” Stiles said aloud, glancing at Derek before strapping in his seat belt, “I gotta go, I’ll uh... I’ll be there, I mean... I’ll be at the meet... Next Saturday.”

Derek's eyes widened at Stiles's outburst, he stared at the younger man for a minute before backing away. It was probably nothing, God knows acting weird was a profession for Stiles - most of the time, anyways.

The Alpha muttered a slightly disinterested, "Okay," before heading back to his car. It was taking Genim a little longer than usual to respond, so Derek just buckled himself in, turned the ignition and went home.

* * *

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Stiles breathed, having to actually take a moment to calm himself down before typing out a careful response to DEREK.

‘ _You’re being quite forward, Mr. Alpha. Are you always like this?_ ’

He pulled out of park and tried to back up but nearly facepalmed before he realized he hadn’t started the jeep. Jesus fucking Christ, he needed to calm down more before trying to drive anywhere.

* * *

Derek had to stop at the red light, thankfully, because he could feel his phone going off. He had a few seconds before it turned green, so he sent a quick text - then leaned over to turn the radio on.

' _You started it by telling me you couldn't sleep last night, remember? Also, using knot puns... But no, I'm not usually like this. I could tone it down... if you prefer._ '

* * *

‘ _No, I’m definitely, DEFINITELY fine with you knot toning it down. It’s just... Well, it’s kind of a long story but umm... People don’t normally flirt with me, least of all Alpha Werewolves. The Alpha here, he’d totally never do that._ ’

Stiles sent the message and dropped his head back, staring at the roof of his jeep, “Yeah, that would be completely unthinkable.”

* * *

' _Well, you realize I'm not the Alpha you know... right? And how would you know if he would or not? I'm willing to bet you've never openly flirted with him, or mentioned knotting for that matter._ '

Answering texts in between red lights was steadily becoming a **thing**. Different, considering he hardly texted anyone before Genim. Derek stared at his phone for a few more seconds, rereading Genim's _odd_ text.

Not all Alpha's were the same, so why was he being compared to someone else?

* * *

Stiles’s mind started rolling over everything him and Derek had said the night before, the things he’d learned about the other man. He flicked through his phone, logging onto the forum and scrolling through the personal messages.

‘ _Most packs don't let human's get that close. Odd though, we sort of have a pack human as well. He's... well, he's something else - useful though._ ’ And he’d said he found Stiles being obsessed with knotting ‘hot’, and that he hadn’t in years. **Years**. Derek Hale hadn’t been with anyone in years.

Stiles supposed that made sense.

‘ _And if you're close enough to know the pack and the secret in general, chances are that your Alpha considers you pack - I know I consider my human pack, we'd be lost without him._ ’ Stiles found himself grinning as he remembered that particular comment. It was legit, **real** , Derek considered him pack.

 **Gods** , in such a short amount of time, he’d learned more about Derek Hale than he had their entire time knowing each other.

He read Derek’s comment and responded at once.

‘ _Okay, so I’ve never actually walked up to him and told him I nearly die every time he flashes his eyes all red and stuff. But srsly? Who would even **try** to flirt with the guy? He’s... I can’t imagine walking up to a Sabertooth Tiger and trying to do something like that. The term ‘off his radar’ comes to mind._ ’

* * *

Derek pulled in and turned the ignition off, getting out of the car and walking idly to the house as he responded.

' _You like the red eyes, huh? That's... a first, most people would probably piss themselves. An Alpha has to be intimidating, Genim - it's better if people fear us, doesn't mean we don't want to be flirted with. And you're pack right? I'm willing to bet you're not as far off his radar as you think._ '

* * *

‘ _Right, so... For instance, if your human walked up to YOU and started asking about knotting, meanwhile flirting with you, you wouldn’t punch him out? I dunno, seems like a stretch to me._ ’

Stiles had finally calmed down enough, reaching out and turning the jeep on before pulling out of the parking lot at the book store.

* * *

Derek gaped at the phone, the texts becoming increasingly odd. He wasn't sure if it was something he said or what, but things were becoming weird pretty quickly.

' _My human? Right... Stiles would get a kick out of that, or not - I don't know, he's uh... He's a hard one to peg. I'd like to think he's ballsy enough to do something like that, he's definitely tried standing his ground with me before. And this is all contingent upon if he were attracted to me. Which I'm pretty sure he's not, he's always in a rush to get away from me - constantly fidgeting. So, it's a poor comparison, really._ '

* * *

Stiles released his foot on the break for a second at the red light when he read Derek’s response, _Jesus_ -

“Fuck,” He said as he slammed on them again and the person behind him honked, “Sorry, _sorry_!”

He closed his eyes for a moment before responding back.

‘ _Not rly, I’m pretty nervous and weird around the Alpha here, personally. The internet just has this weird way of breaking those barriers, you’d be surprised. I think you’ve actually given me enough confidence, tho - talking to someone on the same level as him has made me understand things a lot better. And, if he’s anything like you, maybe things won’t go as horribly as I'd anticipated. You should let your human know, tho, speaking from personal experience, it's always nice to know we're wanted, being the only human is unusual. It gets a bit lonely sometimes. ; )_ ’

* * *

' _His father is the sheriff, do you think things would really bode well for me? I highly doubt it. And I try, sometimes... you know, to let him know in my own way that he's needed. It's not something I've thought a lot about if I'm being honest, but you're helping me put things in perspective. When exactly did this conversation take such a dramatic turn? It would be a lot easier to just hit on you, no real consequences... you know? At least if you don't like me, it's not like you'll have to see me again._ '

Derek took his jacket off and laid it on the stand next to the door, he scratched his five o'clock shadow as he contemplated everything. It wasn't that he didn't find Stiles attractive, it was mainly because he was young and spastic, unusual and sometimes annoying. The kid had saved his life before, though - so maybe that meant something.

* * *

Stiles didn’t even look at the message until he was safely in the confines of his room, texting while driving was definitely not his strong suit, not when he knew who was on the other side of it.

He read Derek’s response and thought of his own as he dialed up delivery at one of his favorite local chicken grills before actually typing out his own message.

‘ _I can assure you, I rly, rly do like you. There’s no problem there. Are you one of those guys? The kinds that just make a pass at someone and then move onto the next? Because you don’t seem like it, from what I’ve read, considering you haven’t knotted in a while. Sounds like you’re the kind of person that’s normally in for more of an actual connection with someone. Whether it’s a one-night thing or longer, you seem like the kind of person that wouldn’t avoid names and other things most people do when they just want a good fuck._ ’

* * *

Derek took a deep breath as he considered Genim's words. What kind of a person was he, really? Kate had pretty much fucked him emotionally, and he hadn't been with anyone since her.

' _I'm not like that, I don't think so anyway. I haven't actually been in a relationship in years now, I don't really have the time for it and it's not like people are exactly lining up to date me, anyways. Connections are good, I just tend to keep myself guarded - I've been fucked over before. And regarding names, you're kind of making me feel guilty... Dale isn't my real name, you deserve to know at least that much._ '

* * *

Stiles actually had a difficult time imagining Derek in a relationship with someone. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, though. Maybe Derek had just never seemed like the kind, to him, to kiss someone, to hold them, to fuck them... _To knot them_. It was an unusual, but seriously appealing thought, to be with Derek like that.

But Derek had said he’d been wronged. _By who?_ He couldn’t actually think of someone, besides for the fact that pretty much everyone fucked Derek over, besides for Stiles. _There had been that thing with Kate, where she’d burned down his home but... That couldn’t have been something more... Oh... Wow. Yeah, that was kind of fucked up if it had._

‘ _Life isn’t always about just ‘relationships’ anyways. You don’t need to be involved with someone to have a full, purposeful life. It’s just fun, I think... And nice. I’m speaking theoretically, cuz I’ve never actually been with someone myself. I understand the guarded part well, I’ve had a pretty crummy time with life too, tho nothing with uh... Sex involved. But I have a tendency to act rly moronic because of things in the past, I dunno. I’m smart enough to know that it’s some stupid human defense mechanism crap. And you don’t have to tell me your real name, it’s no biggie._ ’

* * *

' _I agree, a relationship isn't necessary. I doubt I'd have the time for one anyways in between keeping the pack out of trouble, meets and just generally doing nothing with my down time. Wow, I am depressing. Enough about my inevitable lonely life... So, is Genim your real name? It's a little odd, I'm sure you hear that all the time though. Also, you're a virgin? A virgin who obsesses over knots. You just keep surprising me_.'

Derek sat down at the bottom of his steps and really thought about it, about how he'd shut himself off - apparently to the point to where people didn't really want to be around him. It was depressing, knowing that this was his life - being doomed to live alone forever because he didn't have the balls to put himself out there.

* * *

Stiles flipped over onto his stomach on the couch, spreading out with his feet hanging off the other side as he waited for take-out and texted Derek back.

‘ _Nah, it’s not depressing, just a bit lonely. There’s always time to change things around, you never know what’ll come along to make things easier. And Genim is my real first name, yeah, but no one rly knows that. I’m not sure if even many of my teachers know it, or how to pronounce it, but uh, it’s hard to explain why I don't go by it. I never actually SAID I was a virgin, tho you wouldn’t be wrong. Us virgins get our weird obsessions too, you know, Mister I-haven’t-knotted-in-a-while. I wouldn’t mind changing that for you - this virgin may not be practiced, but I still have a spot things like that can fit. ; )_ ’

And now he’d just knowingly flirted with Derek Hale, _wow_.

* * *

Derek ran his hand over his face and chuckled, thankful that Genim could at least make him smile when he was feeling particularly shitty about himself.

' _Lonely is probably an understatement, honestly._  
 _It's a shame I don't know someone like you in real life. Not that this isn't real, but as far as I know - you could be in Narnia. I'd probably knot you in a heart beat, maybe that's what I need - maybe I wouldn't be so grumpy all the time_.'

* * *

‘ _At least you can acknowledge that you’re grumpy, the less in denial you are, the easier it is to not be so. I’m probably not one of a kind, but I imagine that I’m scarce to come by. Tho, you might be in luck, you never know. So I’ve got a few super nerdy things to get to, and food on the way for me and my dad, but I’ll chat you up later? Gotta say, I rly enjoy talking to you. ; )_ ’

Stiles pocketed his phone, greeting his dad at the door and trying not to practically fling his arms around the man.

* * *

Stiles knew that him and Derek couldn’t keep texting and talking on the forums without it eventually coming up about who he was. Really though, it was only a matter of time. He liked talking to Derek like this, though, even if it was one-sided knowledge, he learned a lot about the Alpha from the barrier that the internet provided them.

Which was why on the following Saturday, when he brought the books over for the pack meet, he felt little to zero intimidation by Derek. He actually felt... Fairly comfortable on the drive over. He parked outside the old, weathered Hale house and climbed carefully out of the jeep, books in his arms and his backpack slung over the other shoulder.

* * *

Derek had made it a point to let Genim know that he probably wouldn't be able to text back all day Saturday, that he'd be busy and that he was sorry. Duty calls sometimes, and by duty it usually meant taking care of the pack - the gatherings were good for everyone though, especially for Derek.

Stiles was the last to show up, carrying the books under his arm like Derek had asked. The alpha smiled weakly and jumped down from the porch, meeting Stiles halfway and taking the books so that the younger man wouldn't have to carry them all.

Derek was having a slightly difficult time looking at Stiles though, after discussing him with Genim - it was like a seed was planted, and every time he looked at Stiles he couldn't help but wonder what he'd look like all bent over with a knot stuffed up his ass.

The werewolf cleared his throat and glanced at Stiles briefly as they stopped in front of the porch, "Thanks for coming, and for bringing these," Derek gestured to the books before passing them out to the pack, the majority of them on the steps - the rest sitting along the porch.

“Yeah, no, anytime,” Stiles smiled, feeling his chest tighten as he looked at Derek, “I uh... I was up most nights, reading through them, I bookmarked a bunch of stuff that caught my interest, and sounded like something you might want to uh... I don’t know,” He shrugged, “They seemed important. But thanks - for inviting me.”

It wasn’t just Stiles acting weird though, he could see the effect of his and Derek’s conversations as plain as day on the alpha’s face. _Oh my god, he’s probably thinking of knotting right now_.

Stiles shrugged again, reaching back and running his hand over the hair at the base of his neck, roughing it up a bit as he looked away finally.

"You're welcome," Derek looked at Stiles after handing all the books out, grimacing almost, as he tested the words out on his tongue, "You know, **anytime**."

The alpha turned back to the pack and told them to skim through the books, they didn't need to read everything verbatim - just brush up on anything that they might not have known beforehand. This was probably going to be the most uneventful pack meet in the history of pack meets, but it'd give him a little time to maybe try and talk to Stiles.

Stiles watched the curious werewolves as they began sifting through his gathered material, He chanced another glance at Derek before saying, “I uh... I ordered a few more texts online, some about other mythological creatures? I know the Argents have their own Bestiary, figured it was time we start making one of our own."

"Not everything in them is going to be right, of course, maybe not even most, but I figured it was a start. We wasted so much time trying to find out about the Kanima before, might be better to have a few things on hand next time.”

Derek nodded, standing off to the side with Stiles as the pack skimmed the books quietly, "Thanks, that's uh... **Helpful.** "

He pocketed his hands and rolled his shoulders, "I actually joined this forum, I'm sure a lot of the stuff on there is probably shit - but, it's better than nothing and it should help lighten your load a little."

“I don’t mind,” Stiles said quickly, unable to stop himself, noticing his own heart rate jumping as Derek mentioned the forums they met on, “I mean, I’m not really useful for anything else, so it’s nice to be able to do something. I don’t mind, really. And uh... I’m good at it.”

The alpha cocked his head to the side a little when he heard Stiles's heart pitter patter nervously, almost. It was a curious little hiccup of his otherwise regularly timed heartbeat, made Derek wonder if he was making Stiles nervous - _intimidating him maybe?_

"Even if you're not good at anything else... I'm the alpha, I shouldn't burden you with stuff like this all the time."

Derek shifted, moving so that his body was blocking Stiles's from the rest of the pack as he lowered his voice, even though they'd be able to hear him anyway, "Am I making you nervous or something? Your heart... It just-never mind," He shook his head, "It's probably nothing."

Stiles swallowed, eyes widening, heart rate climbing through the roof, “No, I’m... I’m not nervous or anything."

"I’m not, despite what my heart rate is, I’m fine. I just-we don’t talk much and-” _oh my god_ , Derek was going to know that was a lie, “I can’t explain it right now, Derek, it’s really bad. Or, it’s gonna look really bad. But forget about it, okay?” _Shit, shit, seriously,_ werewolves had too many tools at their disposal, it wasn’t fair.

“I mean, it’s probably monumental, but it isn’t anything that-just... Just don’t worry about it, please?”

Stiles's heartbeat skipped when he said he was fine, meaning he wasn't and now he was practically starting to spaz out. Derek stepped a little closer, curious expression plastered on his face as he lowered a hand to Stiles's shoulder.

"You don't have to lie to me, Stiles," Derek said, actually looking Stiles in the eyes, trying to calm the younger man down, "Jesus, If I would've known that trying to hold a conversation with you would cause you to freak out on me... I would've kept my mouth shut."

“No, seriously, Derek, I’m glad you’re trying,” Stiles reached up on reflex, touching the older man’s forearm, “See, okay? No lie there. I’m serious, I’m trying to be honest, as honest as I can be without making a seriously uncomfortable situation become amazingly, abnormally weird."

"I’m-I want to talk to you, I’m fine with that. I’m not trying to lie to you, they all just keep coming out like that. But please, just... Don’t keep your mouth shut,” Stiles all but winced at the last statement, but he meant it, sincerely.

Derek looked to where Stiles was touching him, his eyes flashing red instinctively - it didn't last of course, it was there and then it wasn't. The alpha just nodded and stepped back, squinting at Stiles's odd behavior - which was saying something, odd was usually the younger man's normal.

"What are you not telling me?" The werewolf asked, almost semi-rhetorically, brows drawn tight with confusion.

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin at the flash of the other man’s eyes, gods, that was seriously hot, “It’s nothing. I mean, obviously I’m not telling you something, but I have my reasons. It’s not horrible, okay? It’s not bad and it’s not deceitful and mean, or meant to hurt you in any way, okay? It might even be a bit stupid, but I have my reasons. And it’s... I’m not gonna talk about it now, considering there’s pups in hearing distance, and I’d... I’d really rather talk about it some other time,” He finished, crossing his arms over his chest matter-of-factly.

"Why would you keep anything from me in the first place?" Derek asked, completely ignoring the fact that Stiles had already decided the conversation was over, "I know we don't talk, but what reason have I ever given you to hide things from me?"

The alpha grabbed Stiles by the bicep and took off towards the treeline, only stopping when Stiles was gasping for breath and when he knew the pack couldn't hear.

Derek straightened his back and crossed his arms, waiting expectantly for some kind of an explanation.

Stiles looked hesitantly towards the pack, no doubt watching after them in surprise. He swallowed, putting his hands in his pockets before staring at Derek.

His face looked sort of broken up, in pain, as if he was wincing, “I guess now might be a really weird time to ask you about knotting.”

Derek stood still, staring blankly at Stiles before breaking out into an honest to God laugh, leaning over, hands on his knees - he looked up at Stiles as he tried to calm himself down.

"What in the Hell... where did that come from?" The alpha asked, straightening his back as he recalled the past weeks events.

He almost choked, color draining from his face a little, "Oh my God, wait... you're-you..." He trailed off, not even looking at Stiles at this point, "Oh God, it all makes so much sense."

“ _Genim_ , yeah,” Stiles stared at Derek, not smiling, barely even daring to breathe, “That’s my first name."

"I’m sorry, I... Obviously I’m not good at lying or trying to keep something from you, I’m not that kinda person. And it... It was really hard keeping it from you when I found out, I just... I didn’t want to seriously mess things up, we get along so well online and I kinda liked that barrier because you were opening up more and things were nice and it–”

"Shut up, Stiles," The werewolf smirked, shaking his head at how perfect this was.

Derek didn't give Stiles time to keep rambling, he moved swiftly, backing the younger man up against a tree - the alpha glanced into Stiles's eyes briefly, letting them flash red before he covered the smaller man's lips with his own.

Stiles grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. Seriously, seriously went better than he’d been anticipating. With all of the things that had happened between them, maybe it wasn’t really chance that brought them together.

Derek was the first to break the kiss, breathing heavily against Stiles's lips, grinning almost mischievously as he leaned in and whispered in the younger man's ear, "How many times am I gonna have to take you out before you give it up and take my knot?"

“Derek,” Stiles squirmed, all but falling over as he stared at the alpha.

He considered the question, their situation before turning to press his lips to Derek’s cheek, “Hmm, I guess we’ll have to see.” He wasn’t just going to give himself up that easily, if this was going to happen, he was going to take it seriously.

"Your virginity is showing," Derek teased, stealing another kiss before leaning back.


End file.
